the leafs rockers
by heavyneos
Summary: on his sixth birth day Naruto gets a gift that will change his life


Naruto sat in the hospital bed it was his sixth birthday and once again he was beaten into unconsciousness. Like last year and the year before it seems that only on his birthday dose he seem to get attacked. The rest of the time he's just ignored.

He sighed as he looked at the roof again it seemed only hospital staff ever treated him like a person.

He looked around the clean sterile room and saw the birth day present that he resaved it was a weird star shaped guitar mat black with a red star out line on the body. It had Kramer written oh the head with a card in the strings.

It read

Dear Naruto

We know that you love rock music so we got you this remembers to practice. And remember no mater what happens the music will always be in your sole set it free.

Love you your grandpa

On the table next to the guitar was a scroll Guitar for beginners and underneath guitar for dummies.

He smiled a genuine smile not the masked foolish one. As he picked up the books when he did a pick fell from one of the pages it was in the shape of the leaf emblem usually found on the forehead protectors. It was a silvery material and had black background.

He immediately began to read the book Guitar for beginners on the first page was a little note from the author.

"Let the music free your sole and ignite your passion and open your heart. Remember it was music that soothed the savage beast," he read it aloud underneath it had written "by Kushina Uzumaki the red rocker of whirlpool" then a message beneath that "for my only son Naruto" it then had a picture of her smiling holding the same guitar.

The Hokage entered his room and found Naruto sobbing clutching a photograph

"Hello Naruto I was hoping you were still asleep so I could give that to you" said Hiruzen Sarutobi in his kind grandfatherly tone

"What was she like" asked Naruto his voice shaky with tears streaming down his face.

"She was a lot like you she wanted to be the first female Hokage she migrated hear with her parents from the whirlpool kingdom where she was the princess" he smiled at Naruto's reaction "she was passionate and she was a grate musician she wanted you to have her guitar when you were old enough to use it"

"She…she loved me didn't she" Naruto

"Yes Naruto she loved you more than her music" he said sadly

"Thank you grandpa" he said and hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome Naruto" he smiled "now the guitar works by poring your chakra into it when you strum or pick the strings the chakra is released in sound form giving the guitar its sound it also can give off elemental power of what ever element you are" he said smiling at Naruto "there are several seal's that change the sound the guitar makes" he smiled at his awed expression "when you have mastered the songs in the books I will give you the special jutsu of your mothers that work with the guitar" he ruffled the boys hair "when you have mastered those I will give you the songs that made your mother the red rocker" he smiled as Naruto immediately began reading the scrolls

(Uchiha compound a week later)

Sasuke was sitting with his mother and father they were celebrating his birth day to day he turned six.

"Happy birthday my son" said his father Fugaku he was a kind man liked by all and was always gentle around family and friends. The only time he became a hash cold-hearted man was when he faced his enemies.

"Yes happy birthday my darling boy" said his mother Mikoto she was a very kind hearted woman who cared deeply for both her son's and also was known for he merciless attitude towards her enemies like her husband they both viewed Naruto as a hero and went out of there way to make sure he was safe even having the whole police force look out for him. Sasuke was even best friends with him and they knew that he had taken up his mother's passion for music.

She smiled as she saw her sons eyes lit up when she handed him the electric guitar. It was a classic les Paul 50's style it was black and had several three-tomoe sharingan that ran down the neck. On the main body there was a red and black pentagram.

"This Sasuke was a gift from an old friend of mine Kushina Uzumaki she even gave us some jutsu that I helped invent she said ' Mikoto my friend no mater what happens in the world there will always be music in your sole'" she smiled "Sasuke no mater what happens to us if we die on missions I want you to always play music to remember us" she said "I won't you to promise me my son pleas"

"I promise mother that I will always play for you no matter what" he said as he picked up the guitar. His father then gave him the scrolls for beginners ruffled his son's hair he smiled as he sent him to practice.

"He will be the best of us and he will carry the name Uchiha with pride" he said as he hugged his wife

"Yes I am so proud of our youngest but I sense something is off with Itachi" she said as he kissed he husband "I fear the worst may happen because of him"

"He has always bin a strange boy I just hope he doesn't do something he will regret" he said as they watched there son practice "I will have some of our ANBU keep an eye on him my love"

(A month later Aburame clan compound)

Shino had bin playing the piano since he was three. His father made him take it up as a way to calm his have once he got them when he did he found that they liked rock music unlike his fathers who liked Beethoven.

"Shino my son" said Shibi his father a very strong yet soft-spoken man who held an aurora of power much like the other clan heads "today is the day you receive your queen" he said in a voice that was barley a whisper "I am very proud of the progress you have made I was almost twice your age when I received my first queen" he went over to a closet and opened it and pulled out a package he handed it to his son he unwrapped hit was shocked to see a keytar "I understand that your kikaichū like rock so hear this will allow you to sooth them" his son looked at him with a small smile "this was a gift for your mother from our mutual friend Kushina Uzumaki she even gave us some jutsu that that your mother helped create she was a most illogical woman but an honoured friend non the less"

Shino nodded as he held the instrument his father then handed him the beginner's guide to the keytar

"This will help you coordinate your family Justu's," said Shibi it is specially made with your water element in mind.

"Thank you father I will endeavour to make you and our clan proud"

"I know my son," he said as he left Shino to figure out the instrument

Across Konohagakure Choji Akimichi once again returned home crying he had bin picked on for his size again

"Oh son it doesn't mater what they think we love you for who you are," said his mother.

"I know but it still hurts" he cried his mother got up and got her son to follow her to a room he had never bin in before.

"Hear son this is what I used to use when I was frustrated it was a gift from a dear friend her name was Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki sadly she died in labour but when I play this it brings a piece of her to life" she said sadly as she handed her son drum sticks. He hit one of the drums when it made the booming sound he felt better.

His mother smiled as her son took out his frustration on the drums,

In the Nara clan home Yoshino Nara was very angry with her son. He was even lazier than her lazy bum of a husband. She finally hit the end of her rope she grabbed Shikamaru by his ear and took him to the living room of the clan house.

"Shikamaru I am sick of your pessimistic attitude so as a way to get you motivated you are going to learn music not just any music but the base guitar" she said to her lazy son "and to make sure that you don't do what you usually do I will be teaching you" she said as she grabbed a base guitar and thrust it into her son's gut

In The Inuzuka clan house Tsume was getting sick and tired of her son's hyperactivity and it had only gotten worse as the time for him to receive his ninken. So she used the advice of an old friend and Got Kiba a drum kit at least then his hyper activity would be channeled into something positive.

(A few months later)

Naruto being the son of his mother was musical prodigy. Sasuke thanks to help from Naruto was picking up the songs just as fast and they often dueled against each other but had more fun just rocking out and singing. they breezed through the begging scrolls and the advanced ones as well he was now moving on to the Rock jutsu scrolls written by Naruto and Sasuke's mother. The first Jutsu on the scroll was a duet earth release called the Cliffs of Dover. They went out into the local park and began to play. The sound attracted some of the clan heads they recognized the tune and ran to find the source.

Naruto was shredding through the song not noticing the small crowd of people he was attracting he was focusing only on the jutsu as the earth was shaking as he was lifted on a massive pillar of white stone.

Suddenly a second guitar that belonged to Sasuke joined him as the two six year olds where elevated about five feet into the air. Naruto smirked at his friend as they began shredding the song because of the amount of power the two were poring out it began to gather a larger crowed mostly ninja. When the song ended they were surprised to see that they had a crowd

"um thanks" said a nervous Naruto usually crowds mean mobs the crowd a few dispersed after a few minuets. Shino Shikamaru Choji and Kiba arrived a little later than planed and apologized. They had known each other for about a year they were in the academy and became close running buddies when the guys unsealed their instruments and began to tune them. They decided to play one of the advanced songs on the Jutsu scroll. they went deeper into the park's forest.

(Naruto and Sasuke singing and Guitar leads Choji drums Kiba second drum Shikamaru bass guitar shino keytar)

Wanted dead or alive this was an advanced ninjutsu that took the band and their enemy to a desert environment where spirits of dead warriors from the old west attacks their enemies. Their target was a felled tree stump that was about six feet tall and around a meter thick.

(Naruto singing Sasuke guitar Shikamaru backing vocals)

It's all the same, only the names will change

Everyday it seems we're wasting away

Another place where the faces are so cold

I'd drive all night just to get back home

(The desert appears like the Tsukuyomi world black sand red sky with a blue sun and no clouds in the sky picture Death Valley)

(all)

_[Chorus:]_

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted dead or alive

Wanted dead or alive

(the ghosts of fallen warriors rise from the floor like Orochimaru using that inner decapitation like jutsu)

(Sasuke singing Naruto Guitar and Shino backing vocals as well as keytar)

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days

And the people I meet always go their separate ways

Sometimes you tell the day

By the bottle that you drink

And times when you're alone all you do is think

(the ghosts obliterate the stump by using there most powerful jutsu's each having different ones but they all impacted at the same time)

(all)

_[Chorus]_

(Naruto and Sasuke together and guitar the rest backing vocals as well as instruments)

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back

I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back

I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall

I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted dead or alive

I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side

I'm wanted dead or alive

And I ride, dead or alive

I still drive, dead or alive

(all)

Dead or alive _[x4]_

(the world shifts back like a mirror shattering all that's left of the stump is charred dust

The warm up was done and now they are ready for the real music this one was called the fire of Babylon

(One year later after the Uchiha massacre)

Sasuke was lying in a hospital bed he had bin in a coma for about a week and his friends especially Naruto were very worried about him so they decided they would go and visit him.

In his hospital room Sasuke was non responsive to all external stimuli and just laid there like a living corpse.

Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru all entered his room they looked over there friend sadly as he laid there the only sound in the room was the heart monitor. Naruto suddenly had an idea taking out a sealing scrolled he opened it and unsealed his guitar he placed the strap over is left shoulder and smiled at his friends reactions Shika smiled as he unsealed his bass then both Kiba and Choji unsealed there drums as Shino unsealed his keytar

"Follow my lead lads," said Naruto as he began playing a soft tune that they all recognized

Dear Sasuke wont you come out to play?

Dear Sasuke, greet the brand new day

The sun is up, the sky is blue

Its beautiful you know it's true

Dear Sasuke, wont you come out to play

(Shika)

Dear Sasuke, open up your eyes

(Shino)

Dear Sasuke, see the sunny skies

(both shino and shika)

the wind is low the birds will sing

that you're apart of every thing

(shika)

the soft sounds filtered through the whole hospital giving all who herd it a worm felling inside. Several others in the coma word began to twitch slowly awakening.

Dear Sasuke, wont you open your eyes

(Kiba and Choji)

look around round

(round round round, round round)

(round round round, round round)

look around round

(round round round, round round)

(round round round, round round)

look around

(Sasuke hand began to twitch as he slowly woke up)

(all)

Dear Sasuke let me see you smile

Dear Sasuke like a little child

The clouds will be a daisy chain

So let me see you smile again

(he opened his eyes to see all his friends sing to him and he cried knowing that they would always be there for him)

(all)

Dear Sasuke, won't you come out to play?

Dear Sasuke, greet the brand new day

The sun is up, the sky is blue

It's beautiful and so are you

Dear Sasuke, won't you come out to play?

(the Beatles dear Prudence)

As the song petered out and became softer Sasuke sat up and applauded as did many nurses who stopped to listen to the sweet sound of there music.

"thanks guys" said Sasuke as he wiped his eyes.

"its ok man that's what bro's do" said Naruto "I know its hard for you man but remember we are you bros and when ever you need us we will be there"

"the funeral has bin arranged for next week the Hokage has arranged it" said Shino

"yeah and were going for emotional support" said Choji they each nodded

(one week later the funeral)

Sasuke had bin released about a day after he woke up and was staying with Naruto in his apartment. As the day loomed nearer and nearer he became more and more depressed with good reason. But Naruto always brought a smile to his face.

Now though he cried tears of true sorrow as he watched the last of the coffins slowly lowered into the earth of the Uchiha graveyard.

stood at the graves of his family remembering the good times when he began to sing the song his parents sang to him when he was younger

(Sasuke signing)

(Shino unseals his Keytar and begins to play)

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me

As the seasons change - remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on - I can't even start

I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

(Choji and Kiba unseal their drums)

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me - lead me away...

(they play hear)

Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere

Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark

Lay right down - decide not to go on

(Naruto unseals his guitar and Shika his bass)

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls - remember who your are

If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are

Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle

To be free once more -Yeah that's worth fighting for

(Brian Adams The Bugle, song)

Sorrow over came the village and rain poured from the sky. The villagers remembering there lost friends then the words of the third Hokage. They saw Naruto as the beast instead of the human child he was and a deep feeling of regret filled the village. But that was mixed with a determination to do better and make up for what they had done. The face of the forth Hokage on the monument had a look of pride as he looked over his village.

Several years' later on team assignments for the boys they were split up into teams but at lunch before the instructors came the boys decided on one last jam in the academy.

"you boys ready" asked Naruto when they reached the woods at the end of the training ground. They each nodded as they materialized their instruments and used the transformation technique to change the faces to resemble dark clowns.

(Naruto signing for violent J and sasuke singing for shaggy 2 dope)

(Bang! Pow! Boom! By the Insane Clown Posse)

_"Ladies and gentlemen, you've all come a long way to be here tonight and we say welcome... Welcome to the Dark Carnival's super extraordinarily special presentation! You have been personally selected to witness this once in a lifetime, breathtaking, bomb-assing event... Live and in person, right here, right now, without further adieu, please welcome the dynamic and explosive Dark Carnival superstar attraction himself... This...is BANG! POW! BOOM!"_ shouted Naruto in a mechanical voice of the PA system. getting the attention of the whole academy most teachers hated to admit it but they enjoyed the rockers as the dubbed the group as the band warms up the music the entire academy is transported to a big top.

(Chorus)

With a BANG!

Say goodbye to everything

Your complete annihilation is the reason he came

And a POW!

He's wiping everything out, turn your whole fuckin world into a mushroom cloud

And a BOOM!

Is your inevitable doom, nobody escapes and everybody's consumed

Juggalos and juggaletts all around dancing enjoying the show

Welcome to the Dark Carnival Super Show, you're our specially invited guests and I'll tell you what for

Cause you're the evilest pedophiles, rapists and abusers

All together we've got 50,000 of you losers

You're about to witness an incredible sight

No one's ever lived to tell about it

All the students and teacher were getting into the show dancing and drinking the faygo some were getting their face painted

And don't think you might

It's about to rain flames, frames, and brains

To be blown into pieces is the reason you came

Racist bigots, wife beaters, judges and cowards all crowded together expecting a show and some dollars

But instead the shit you're goanna see

You're fearing in Hell

It's a constant explosion, see and feel it you shall

Heat off several small explosions was worming the big top as the band was rocking out on the slightly elevated stage.

(Chorus)

In the deserts of Nevada where nothing else matters

It's the perfect place for you and your intestines to splatter

And while BANG! POW! BOOM! Steady stomp you all out

You in the hail for the nuclear fallout

With the snakes and fakes, creepy sneaks,

Hoods and crooks, horny freaks

Shady ladies evil Carnies Richey Riches and Charlie Cheeps

BANG! POW! BOOM! They say the show is the bomb

I heard it's straight up explosives, some even call it napalm

Nobody battles back, this ain't no kinda war

It's a one-way execution, blow you strait to hell through the floor

What you think you here for?

Sound the alarm, ladies and gentleman eat shit and die, let's bring em on

(chorus)

The Earth is sick of demented brains and thoughts, but here they are all together, every one of them caught

This is a celebration, in fact the Carnival's cheering

It's not too often BANG! POW! BOOM! makes an appearance

and the winds in the sky will carry away with the ash

But for now let's enjoy, the big bad splash!

(chorus) (x12)

(chorus)

As the song came to an end and the dimension shattered again. They bumped knuckles as the bell rang to show the beginning of their new lives their lives as leaf shinobi


End file.
